The invention relates to a device for cutting loose a bacon- and/or fat layer from meat, consisting of a frame with a transportation surface for the meat to be processed and in which transportation surface a gripping roll has been arranged or to which transporting surface a gripping roll adjoins, by means of which the meat may be drawn against and past a cutting knife arranged near the gripping roll, while this cutting knife may be adjustable in height relative to the gripping roll to adapt the knife to the thickness of the bacon- or fatlayer to be cut loose.
Such a device is known.
When using this known device, the average thickness of the bacon- or fatlayer to be cut off from the meat is estimated or measured and on the basis of this average thickness the cutting knife is adjusted relative to the gripping roll.
This method has the disadvantage that the bacon- or fatlayer to be removed, which naturally does not have a same thickness everywhere, is only locally cut away to an optimum.
The meat processed by the known device shows local bacon- or fat layers at those places where the original layer thickness was greater then the estimated or measured average thickness on the basis of which the cutting knife was adjusted with respect to the gripping roll.
The present invention intends to obviate this disadvantage of the known device.